


Starfire

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Also features cameos from Gugudan and verivery, Depiction of war, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Vision of Escaflowne AU, but set thousands of years before the TV show in the timeline, major character death warning will be tagged at starting of the chapter it applies to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Jaehwan's heart is made of dragonsteel, forged in the fires of the stars. It's a shame he thinks, that it was left behind on Atlantis when his world burned to ashes in the same fire that wrought it.





	1. a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Although it doesn't kick in straight away, please mind the warnings for character death and description of wars/violence!
> 
> The story is loosely based on the anime series/movie Vision Of Escaflowne. It's set five thousand years before the events of the TV show takes place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes"

 

  
“Okay children gather around” Hongbin called. There was a chorus of voices of the four year olds who protested as Hongbin tried to rally everyone up. He sighed and huffed as he chased after the little monsters in the afternoon sun.

Once gathered, Hongbin ensured that they held hands and formed a long train as they trekked up the hill. The class was out for an outing during the late summer and the climb was longer than expected. Hongbin remembered the times he had hiked up the hill and felt the trek to be too short. With little children involved, it seemed to be infinite in length.

“It’s a beautiful summer day” Haebin said, following him. She kept an eye on the children as well, most of them busy trying to hold onto the bags or hands of the child in front of theirs. Dongheon led the line in the front with Haebin and Hongbin following behind the line to keep an eye on children who might deviate from the path and for Haebin to carry Hyeyeon, the youngest in their class.

“It is. Do you like the breeze Hyeyeonie?” Hongbin asked.

“It feels cool” Hyeyeon said, holding her hand out. A leaf landed in her outstretched palm, surprising both the teachers.

Perhaps it shouldn’t have been a surprise anymore. Hyeyeon was gifted. She had been born blind but the heavens had gifted her with The Sight. She was to be an oracle someday. Her parents had been exhilarated. Born in the lower rungs of Atlantis where the poorest lived, they would never have been able to afford another child. But the gift of an Oracle had been bestowed on their family and the Queen herself had sponsored Hyeyeon to receive the finest education till she was old enough to serve in the royal court as her advisor.

Hyeyeon pulled her hand in, holding onto the leaf. Hongbin ruffled her hair and Haebin adjusted her again so that she was carrying Hyeyeon properly.

“Okay we are here!” Dongheon called. The children cheered and broke loose from the chains they had formed, causing the three teachers to run after them again.

“Everyone who doesn’t come down and listen to the rules will not get cocoa milk for lunch!” Hongbin yelled. That did the trick as the children started to gather in one place, not wanting to risk the sweet milk dessert.

“Okay, now we have rules. Everyone get in your buddy pairs” Hongbin instructed. The children shuffled about looking for their friends and other kids they knew before forming groups of twos or threes.

“Everyone has to stay in the clearing at all times. No wandering away. And don’t talk to any strangers if they approach you. Come find one of your teachers okay?” Hongbin added.

“Yes teacher!” the children echoed.

“And no troubling any dragons if you find them. Remember that if they attack you, you can get really hurt alright?”

“Can we go play now?” one of the children, Kangmin piped up.

“Only if you stay in the clearing” Hongbin said. The children sang their affirmation in a chorus and then went off to play with their respective friend groups.

“How do you do that?” Dongheon asked with a pout. Hongbin laughed.

“You eventually learn with experience” he said, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. Dongheon was very new to teaching little children. Managing many children at once was very different from looking after two or three at a time. He would learn as he spent more time with the kids.

“The city looks so different from up here” Haebin said, looking beyond the hills to the valley where Atlantis lay. The gold towers of the Palace shined brightly in the golden sun, surrounded by opulent mansions before giving way to the markets and houses.The raised monorail tracks wove through the complex matrix of buildings, connecting various districts and rungs of the city.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Hongbin asked when he noticed Hyeyeon stretching her arms out to him. She nodded and Hongbin leaned in so she could feel his presence. “You need to say please Hyeyeonie.”

“Please?” Hyeyeon said in a quiet tone. Hongbin hummed before taking her from Haebin. Haebin and Dongheon left to look after children who had started to venture down the clearing and into the forests, leaving Hongbin to hold Hyeyeon and admire the view of the great city kingdom.

“Atlantis is a very large city” Hongbin told Hyeyeon.

“There is a lot of people here. I hear them all the time” Hyeyeon said. Hongbin nodded.

“Also rain. Lots of it falling from the sky” Hyeyeon said, snuggling into Hongbin’s chest as if trying to protect herself from it.

“Rain...?” Hongbin asked. He looked up to the sky. It was a clear blue sky with wisps of clouds floating across it. It hadn’t rained in months. Monsoon was around the corner. Maybe Hyeyeon was predicting a heavy monsoon this year. He patted her to console her sensing her distress increase.

“Hyeyeonie, would you like some flowers?” Hongbin asked, noticing a bush of wild carnations growing along the edge of the clearing. It was a bush of pink carnations, common in the mountains higher up but rarely found so low in altitude. Hyeyeon nodded and Hongbin plucked a blossom for her.

Hyeyeon felt it with her hands before turning her head around as if looking for something.

“More?” she asked, stretching her little palm out to Hongbin.

“You want more?” Hongbin asked, looking around the bush. There was only one more flower in bloom but there seemed to be more in other bushes.

“Do you mind if they are different flowers?” Hongbin asked her. Hyeyeon shook her head and he went about collecting them for her. He set Hyeyeon down on a clean looking spot and she started plucking the grass she could feel around her.

“Are you making a flower chain?” Hongbin asked, sitting down next to her and placing the flowers in her lap. He looked around to see if the others needed his help but they seemed to be doing fine. Dongheon was leading a game of catch while Haebin was helping some of the children on the slides that were set up for children.

“For you” Hyeyeon said. “A sight for sore eyes” she added, unsure of what the words themselves meant. Hongbin blinked, but didn’t think too much of it. Another vision of the future perhaps. He didn’t mind Hyeyeon’s favouritism either. At the tender age of three, she was already emotionally intelligent and quick for her age.

“Done” she said, holding the crown up. It was small but it fit around Hongbin’s head just fine.

-

“I guess that’s all the children then” Hongbin said, exhausted at the end of the long day. The parents had picked up them up after their field excursion and Dongheon and Haebin had accompanied the ones being dropped off in the bus. Hongbin only had paperwork left to do. A report on the excursion and special reports for Hyeyeon’s observation.

“Mr Lee, you have a visitor” his phone beeped. Someone was at the principal’s office and looking for him. Hongbin prayed that it wasn’t a disgruntled parent. He climbed up to the principal’s office which was situated on the first floor and found his mentor Jung Taekwoon waiting for him.

“Taekwoon, this is a surprise” Hongbin said, blinking twice. Taekwoon rarely left his workshop when he was working on a project. And Hongbin hadn’t seen him leave his workshop in the Eastern Cathedral in almost months now.

“I came to give a special lecture to the graduating class today” Taekwoon informed him. “It was a last minute replacement for Wonshik since the Queen required him.”

“Interesting. What was the talk on?” Hongbin asked.

“Guymelef mechanics. And the increasing contributions discoveries have made to the overall field of robotics” Taekwoon told him.

“A topic you know like the back of your hand then” Hongbin said. When he had been an apprentice to Taekwoon, Taekwoon had worked on the development of the war machines and focused on increased efficiency as well as diversification of features so that it could be applied to mining and infrastructure development. He was now the expert on the field and awarded by the Queen for the same.

“Indeed.”

“I wish I had attended the lecture.”

“That’s not what I came here to tell you” Taekwoon said. He adjusted his cape before looking to Hongbin. “I have received news from Hakyeon about the last battalion of soldiers expected to return to Atlantis from the war against the North Alliance. He says my son is to be a part of the returning squad.”

“Jaehwan is coming home” Hongbin said, his breathing stopping. “Jaehwan is finally coming home.”

“Yes Jaehwan is” Taekwoon said.

“What time? Are you going to receive him? When will he be home? Is he alright? Did Hakyeon give any other news?” Hongbin asked.

“He is safe and not majorly injured as far as Hakyeon knew. Their train is scheduled to arrive at the North border less than an hour. Will you receive him in my stead?” Taekwoon asked him.

“I… will it be appropriate for me to go?” Hongbin asked.

“All knights and soldiers have been discharged from active duty in good faith while the armistice holds. Their families are free to take them home on arrival. He would prefer your presence over mine” Taekwoon said simply.

“You should leave immediately if you wish to make it in time” the older man advised.

Hongbin nodded and started plotting the route in his head. If he took the express monorail, he would be at the north border station the fastest. He could fill in his paperwork later. He would be excused. Jaehwan was coming home.

Holy oracle and stars above, Jaehwan was coming home after three years.

The thought kept repeating in his head as he practically ran to the nearest station. He paced as he waited for the monorail. There were multiple people on the usually deserted platform. Elderly couples, women with small children. All families of soldiers who had gone to war. He boarded the train with them, trying to keep his calm for the long journey. Every passing moment felt prolonged, as if stretched by cosmic forces to make this wait torturous. Perhaps he would indulge Wonshik’s experimental teleportation theory.

The monorail pulled into the first level of the above ground station. Hongbin walked into a large crowd which was being herded to the third level where the the trains from outside the kingdom came in.

Hongbin wondered if he had been insensitive about Taekwoon’s feelings. His mentor had maintained a poker face but Hongbin knew that Taekwoon loved his son the most in this world. Surely he had wished to be here. To make sure Jaehwan was safe and unhurt. Should he have insisted that Taekwoon be here too?

Or had Taekwoon been right? Did Jaehwan still hate his father? Would it have been awkward and messier if Taekwoon had been the one to receive him instead of Hongbin? How long would the two of them stay strangers?

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” a very familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Jaehwan!” Hongbin exclaimed. It was him, but he had aged beyond his years. Hakyeon had been right about no major physical injuries but his eyes were haunted, clouded by shadows and lacking the warmth they had held before he left for the war. The silver steel armor weighed heavily on his body and mind. The smile didn’t reach his eyes but Hongbin wasn’t here to focus on this.

“I missed you” he said, engulfing Jaehwan in a hug. Jaehwan dropped the bags he was holding to hug him back.

“You’re more beautiful than I remember” Jaehwan said, playing with his long curly hair. Hongbin’s heart ached when he realized how much he had missed that feeling.

“Are you alright?” Hongbin asked when Jaehwan simply stared.

“The flowers suit you” Jaehwan said, gently touching the flower crown on Hongbin’s head. Hongbin started, embarrassed about it. Had it been there all this while? He had assumed that people had been staring because he had been restless and disruptive and not because he had walked around with an assortment of blossoms on his head.

“Hyeyeon… one of my students she -” Hongbin tried to explain but Jaehwan kissed him to silence him.

“You look like the spring equinox came early” Jaehwan said by way of an explanation.

“We should… we should probably go home first” Hongbin said, dearly wanting to kiss his lover more now that he was finally here. But he couldn’t do that in front of the entire kingdom.

“I have somewhere else to go first” Jaehwan said. He looked down to his bags and Hongbin saw another wrapped sword placed on top of his bag. It was a broadsword, unlike the double edged longsword Jaehwan used. Jaehwan’s was tied to his armor at his waist so this was an extra.

Most likely a fallen knight’s sword, Hongbin realized. Jaehwan was delivering the news of someone’s no return to their family.

“I’m sorry, my love” Hongbin apologised.

“So am I, Hongbin. So am I”

-


	2. lights will guide you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that lanterns guide lost souls to the stars.

Jaehwan looked around. People milled about, rushing through the market. Some stood, bargaining and haggling for prices from the vendors. There was a frequent humming from the passing of the monorail on the suspended tracks above. In his heart, he could sense the presence of dragons nearby.

Hongbin stood close by him, unwilling to part till absolutely necessary. He glared back at the people who stopped to stare at Jaehwan. It was rare to see a knight in full armour, much less a Knight of the Solaris rank. Jaehwan paid them no heed for he had a more pressing task at hand. He took a deep breathe, tightening his hold on the broadsword and knocked.

“Mrs Han, may we come in?” Jaehwan asked when an elderly woman opened the door.

“A knight… Sanghyuk! Sanghyuk come here at once!” the woman yelled frantically. “Do you have news of my husband? He was a Solaris Knight too. Was he a part of your squadron? Your captain?”

“I was his commanding officer Ma’am” Jaehwan said.

“Oh! It’s an honor. Foolish me, you must come in. Come come” the woman said, pulling them in.

Jaehwan walked in, his back straight and steps measured. The house was small and looked cozy. Tiny knick knacks were crammed on to the small table tops and photos hung on the wall with a shelf dedicated to small trophies and certificates.

Hongbin kept glancing at Jaehwan as he followed. The woman insisted they sit down and she get them some refreshments but Jaehwan politely refused. She paused when a young man, presumably the son she was talking about.

“Sanghyuk, thank goodness” she explained.

“Why are knights visiting us?” Sanghyuk asked, looking straight at Jaehwan. The man was tall and his shoulders broad and body well built. But his face was boyish and his lips quivered. He had understood the real reason behind their presence.

“I’m not a knight I’m afraid” Hongbin said. “But we’re here because Jaehwan has news.”

“We heard about the armistice. When will the soldiers return home? I haven’t seen my husband in years. I am almost worried that he has forgotten my face” the elderly lady laughed.

“You should rip the bandaid off quickly” Sanghyuk said, putting a hand on his mother’s shoulder.

“Major Han died a hero’s death. He fought to get the entire squadron out and kept fighting despite us being outnumbered” Jaehwan said. “You would have been proud. I am sorry. I can’t even begin to imagine your loss.”

“This is a poor joke Commander” the lady said as Jaehwan handed the wrapped broadsword to Sanghyuk.

“Mother” Sanghyuk said as she let out an unearthly laugh. She didn’t pay attention to her son as she screamed, sinking to her knees before breaking into tears.

“We also have some of his personal effects that we managed to recover” Jaehwan said, holding up a smaller bundle of things.

“Thank you Commander” Sanghyuk said. His eyes were tearing up but he didn’t allow himself to cry. He took the bundle from Jaehwan and Jaehwan stepped back.

“We’re very sorry for your loss” Hongbin added. “May his soul find peace in the kingdom of stars.”

“May his soul find peace” Jaehwan echoed. “We’ll take your leave now.”

Sanghyuk nodded, comforting his sobbing mother. Jaehwan and Hongbin left silently, with Jaehwan locking the door behind him. The family needed privacy to grieve their loss. They wouldn’t want nosey neighbours prying.

Hongbin took his hand, squeezing it slightly. Jaehwan nodded in acknowledgement. “Will you stay for dinner tonight?” he asked.

“If it’s alright” Hongbin replied and Jaehwan smiled.

-

“We don’t have much since your father has practically been living in his workshop and I forgot to do the groceries” Hongbin apologised. He stirred the stew and used his little finger to taste the herbs and spices.

“It’s alright. I don’t feel like I could eat anything frankly” Jaehwan admitted as he leaned on the counter next to the stove.

“Perhaps you should take a nap. A warm bed would feel better” Hongbin suggested. The stew would need a few minutes on low heat.

“Can’t sleep. I feel restless” Jaehwan said. He enveloped Hongbin in a back hug and put his head on his shoulder. Hongbin put his hand on Jaehwan’s around his waist. Jaehwan nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the scent of the lavender soaps Hongbin still used. It was one of the many smells he associated with home.

“You sound tired enough to sleep -”

“Someone’s here” Jaehwan said, pulling away and standing up straight. He almost grabbed the knife but Hongbin put his hands on Jaehwan’s.

“It’s your father” Hongbin told him. Jaehwan’s jaw tightened before he returned to a normal casual expression.

“Hongbin? Jaehwan?” Taekwoon called out from the living room.

“You’re home” Jaehwan said, walking out into the living room where he was. Taekwoon stood by the coat closet near the entrance. He placed the keys in a bowl on top of the shoe cupboard and took his scarf off, folding it before placing it in.

“So are you. How was your journey?” Taekwoon asked.

“Fine” Jaehwan replied curtly.

“I made dinner. Maybe you would like to join us” Hongbin offered. He stood at the door between the kitchen and the living room. For someone as famous and respected as both men were, the family lived in a very small apartment. Two paces and Hongbin would be next to Jaehwan. Five and he would have crossed the room to reach his mentor.

“I promised Wonshik I would dine with him at the palace tonight” Taekwoon told him.

“So you still maintain your relations with the Queen’s Chief Advisor” Jaehwan commented. “Why? So that you can design him more instruments of war?”

“Jaehwan” Taekwoon warned.

“I’m not very hungry Hongbin” Jaehwan said, turning to go to his room. “And Father is clearly dining out. Perhaps our lovely family reunion will have to wait a few days.”

Taekwoon didn’t respond to the rebuke. The door slammed shut and he winced before turning to Hongbin.

“Thank you for bringing him home” Taekwoon said, pulling his coat around himself instead of hanging it up on the wall. He had decided to leave before barely even coming in then.

“I know you care for your son. I wish you would say it to him more” Hongbin said with a sigh. It was in moments like this that his mentor's age showed. It wasn't in the wrinkles around his eyes or the silver in his hair but the weariness in his eyes.

“He knows I care. I am afraid that he doesn’t care enough in return.”

-

Hongbin stirred in his sleep. A cold hand on his shoulder shook him awake.

“Jaehwan?” Hongbin asked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes so that he could see clearly. Jaehwan’s blurred face sharpened in his view and he blinked.

“I need to go to the mountains. Will you come with me?” Jaehwan asked him.

“The mountains? In the middle of the night?” Hongbin asked. He looked around. He must have fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Jaehwan to come out of his room for dinner.

“Yes. There’s something I need to do” Jaehwan told him. “You can go back to sleep love. Take my bed.”

“No. No I’ll come with you. But there will be dragons, roaming about now” Hongbin reminded him.

“The dragons won’t hurt us” Jaehwan promised.

“Okay let’s go” Hongbin agreed. “The monorails won’t be running now but we can take your hover bike. The keys are in the bowl.”

“It’s still here?” Jaehwan asked in surprise.

“And in working condition” Hongbin said with a smile.

“Did you take it for a spin? I thought you were terrified of them” Jaehwan asked.

“It turns out that I still am” Hongbin grimaced. Jaehwan chuckled before pulling Hongbin up. He grabbed a bag he had placed at the side of the couch earlier and led the way down to the basement.

It wasn't a long ride at night with no people or vehicles around. During the day the bus from school had taken an hour. At a fast speed, Jaehwan was already out of the city in twenty minutes.

“The mag lev engines run a lot smoother now” Jaehwan commented as they made their way uphill.

“I modified the metal alloy that we used in the repulsion cores. And I added shock absorber for whenever we hit snags in the magnetic levitation” Hongbin said, tightening his hold on Jaehwan as the roads started to wind.

“There are dragons here” Jaehwan warned, slowing down.

They heard a roar above their heads. Dragons, there was no doubting the roar and the wingspan and the sheer force of the air drag as they flew.

“So you can still sense them” Hongbin thought out loud.

“I missed them” Jaehwan said. Dragons were peaceful creatures who avoided conflict. A warzone would be the last place Hongbin would expect them to stay in. It was a shame because Jaehwan would always get along well with them. You would think he had practically been raised among them.

Jaehwan had never told Hongbin how he could sense their presence around him. It was a sensitive topic and the one time he had asked, Jaehwan had clammed up and refused to talk further. Hongbin had never asked again.

“We're here” Jaehwan said. Hongbin shivered. The clearing they had found was much higher than the playground they had trekked to for their excursion earlier. There was a strong wind caused by the dragons flying around and it made the trees sway.

The wind ruffled Jaehwan's hair but didn't bother him. He untied his bag from the hoverbike and led Hongbin to the middle of the clearing.

“There's a baby wyvern in the woods” Jaehwan said, looking to his left.

Hongbin followed his line of sight and saw a creature emerge. It was a wyvern like Jaehwan had predicted but it must barely be months old. Wyverns were born in small groups so it looked like this child had strayed. Human or dragon, children were curious little things.

Jaehwan stretched his hand out and the baby wyvern flew over. The exercise left it panting because it's wings were new and not powerful enough to support its growing body. Jaehwan smiled proudly and patted it's head. The wyvern nuzzled into his touch and growled in its baby voice.

“There's a lantern in my bag. Can you fetch it for me?” Jaehwan asked Hongbin. Hongbin nodded and rummaged through the bag to find a carefully wrapped ceremonial funeral lantern. He pulled it out, careful not to damage the thin paper.

“Thank you” Jaehwan said, taking it from him. He pulled a small candle from his packet and let the wyvern light it with a breath of fire. Hongbin jumped out of the way and wyvern stopped sheepishly. Jaehwan smiled sadly and set about fixing the candle at the base of the lantern.

“For Major Han?” Hongbin asked.

“For every fallen comrade who didn't deserve to lose their lives in a stupid war over Atlantis's ego” Jaehwan replied.

“I'm sorry” Hongbin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The wyvern whimpered too, sensing the sadness in Jaehwan's eyes.

“Do you think the lanterns help?” Jaehwan asked. The wyvern tried to touch the lantern with its paw to look at the curious object.

“When they say that lanterns guide lost souls to the stars, do you think they really help?”

“I think it's the thought that counts” Hongbin replied.

Jaehwan nodded thoughtfully. He pulled the lantern away gently and gave it a push up to release it into the air. The lantern started to float up from the hot air that had accumulated but pushed down due to the breeze.

Before Jaehwan could catch it, the wyvern moved. It jumped up, flapping it's wings with all it's might. The flight up allowed it to nudge the lantern and it flew around it in circles, nudging it up till the lantern crossed the draft and went up on its own.

“Thank you” Jaehwan whispered when the baby wyvern landed. It wrapped itself around his leg and he watched the lantern float up to the stars. The dragons flying above moved around it, watching but not interfering with the ascent.

Hongbin lay his head on Jaehwan's shoulder and sent a prayer to the stars.


	3. embers fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embers fell from a black and orange sky

Chirping of the birds on the sill of his office window distracted Hongbin.

Mynahs? It must really be winter settling in if mynahs had returned to the island of Atlantis. It was a pair of two mynahs flying about the ledge protruding from the window. Their plumage was bright and they added colour to the dull stone columns all around.

The yellow crested mynah, the male it looked like from the outer appearance, rested at his windowsill, his mate taking off first. It pecked at its wing with it's beak and then turned to Hongbin to chirp again. Hongbin smiled. Winter in the north meant the army would break from fighting and maybe Jaehwan could come home for a few days when it snowed too heavily for battle in the north.

The mynah chirped at him again and Hongbin stretched his arm out to it. The mynah flew to his hand and perched on his index fingers. It turned its head from side to side before looking straight at Hongbin. Its eyes were the same shade of brown as Jaehwan's, Hongbin noted idly. 

It puffed up its chest and began to sing. Hongbin knew this song. It was the song of the faraway moon, traditionally sung on the day of the winter solstice. The darkest and the longest night of the year. Jaehwan would hum it too, on days when he had nothing specific on his mind and he would spend time tinkering with his mag-lev bike. Sometimes Hongbin would stop to listen to his voice, spending hours upon hours simply sitting in that garage.

The mynah's mate was back and had brought along more friends. The mynah on Hongbin's hand flew to them and they joined the chirping, buzzing about each other in circles and odd patterns.

The melody crescendoed but the sweet chirps turned to into a raucous roar. The mynahs shrieked and screamed in pain before their voices escalated to a harsh dragon's attacking roar. The birds crashed into each other, burning up in huge flames as embers fell from a black and orange sky. The flames assumed the shape of a dragon that charged straight at Hongbin blinding and engulfing him whole.

-

Hongbin woke up in cold sweat, clutching onto his blanket desperately. His body jerked but couldn’t move. He was stuck between the violent need to thrash around and paralysis, unable to shake off the panic that had settled in the bottom of his stomach.

“Dearest” a firm voice said, embracing him tightly. Hongbin pushed him away reflexively but the other person held on, waiting till Hongbin's struggles died down. His harsh panting reduced to sniffled sobs and he shivered.

Jaehwan?

“You're here” Hongbin said, focusing as his lover's face came into view. It was dark in the room but in the faint moonlight coming through the parted curtains, Jaehwan’s face became clearer and clearer to Hongbin

“I'm here” Jaehwan confirmed before kissing him on his forehead. Hongbin buried his head in Jaehwan's shoulders. It was dark all around. It must have been night. They were in bed. He must have been dreaming. He had been dreaming.

What had he been dreaming about?

“I'm here” Jaehwan repeated, stroking his back. Hongbin felt his muscles relax and he moved closer to Jaehwan for warmth.

Jaehwan was here. That was all Hongbin needed to know.

-

 

“Nothing” Wonshik said, noting the lack of any important phenomenon happening around him. The machine stayed cold and dead, its cogs and gears whirring and rotating but ultimately doing nothing. 

The engine had flared up mid cycle and for a moment Wonshik had thought that the machine was working. The fuel sources had glowed a bright blue as opposed to the normal orange and gold of kerosene based flames. 

But after ten minutes of flames crackling and sparking, it had died down again. The embers drifted down, glowing faintly red against the dark bronze metal. Great, a leak in the fuel exhaust and yet another thing to fix Wonshik deduced. He rubbed his eyes and the embers had been extinguished by then, leaving only the cold floor of the lab.

“I don't get what we are doing wrong. This should work” Taekwoon said, burying his head in his hands. They had been at this for seven hours now. He had been so sure it would have worked.

“Maybe we need to readjust the parameters and try again” Wonshik suggested, stifling a yawn. What time was it? He didn’t know as they had forgotten to flip the hourglass at midnight. They had been too absorbed in the engineering required. 

The position of the stars would give him a rough idea of the time but he wasn’t curious enough to calculate. It was too late and every fibre of his being was refusing to collaborate with his brain.

“There is no point. The primary fuel system probably needs a recalibration. We can't have anymore run throughs tonight” Taekwoon pointed out. The metal chambers containing the fuel source had gone cold and the motors choked on being switched on. The heat stress had been too great on them. Not to mention the shear that had misaligned the support bolts.

“I have a couple of simpler combinations which might work in theory” Wonshik said, handing Taekwoon a datapad. Perhaps a smaller fuel source or a simpler and more scientifically observable effect would be the better way to start. The notes were haphazard and his handwriting was terrible but it was nothing Taekwoon didn't already know.

“How long can we afford to spend time on this?” Wonshik asked, frowning at the machine that took up most of the space in their lab. It spanned three storeys, covering a large vertical chunk of the cathedral wing. It had twenty two main engines, augmented by fifty six fuel sources - four primary and forty eight secondary. Each part was intricately connected to the other, optimized for maximum practical fuel efficiency.

“We have time” Taekwoon insisted.

“We don't. The queen is mongering for war and the guymelefs being ready or not will not stop her” Wonshik argued.

“There is nothing more to be done for the guymelefs. Not unless we can magically invent a more efficient thermodynamic system” Taekwoon scoffed. 

“Well considering how we failed at doing exactly that…” Wonshik trailed off. He gestured to the large machine in the middle of the room and Taekwoon had a sudden urge to kick it. Maybe that would kick start the engine reactions instead of hours spent meticulously calculating and recalculating input parameters. 

The eternal world engine that would harness the energy of the stars and power their weapons. 

Hah. 

It was a joke and a proof of their limited knowledge and failures.

“I know that. The queen won't understand. Her patience will run out once she realizes we will fail to deliver what we have promised and we will be imprisoned in the dungeons till we die” Wonshik reminded him.

“I'll cross that bridge when I come to it” Taekwoon huffed. He leaned back and looked at the semi open roof. The night sky was clear and stars twinkled mockingly at him. Their power was within grasp and yet so far.

“Go home Wonshik. I will work on recalibrating the fuel systems” Taekwoon said waving him away.

“You should go home too. You can't avoid Jaehwan forever.”

“We have managed well for a couple of years now. I think we have a few more in us.”

“You're an idiot.”

“I have more honors for my inventions than the Chief Advisor himself.”

“And yet a fool. Truly a talent.”

Taekwoon glared at Wonshik who only shrugged. It was an argument they had had multiple times since his son had returned home from the war after the armistice had been declared. War was a cruel business and with every passing season spent fighting, Jaehwan had only grown bitter. 

Taekwoon knew that Jaehwan's hatred for him had not lessened. Jaehwan didn’t understand that the precipice of conflict was the pinnacle at which Atlantis had always evolved. Taekwoon had a vision and a means to achieve it. His son was too young to conceptualize what it could mean. Taekwoon could revolutionize the world with this unlimited energy and benefit so many people. The implications were vast and the benefits innumerable. In the right hands, the negative side effects could be minimized.

Taekwoon would go down in history as the man who converted Atlantis to utopia.

There was no point in pushing this ideal onto his son. He would see it once the world engine was complete. He would understand then, even if he didn’t have the intellectual faculty to understand it now. And Taekwoon wouldn’t force it on him till the time was right.

“Come home with me tonight” Wonshik offered. He didn't look at Taekwoon, busy kicking one of the wrenches that lay near his foot.

“I have to calibrate the fuel system and run the machine again” Taekwoon said half heartedly. He couldn’t let failure stop him.

“Do it in the morning” Wonshik shrugged. “Maybe our brains will work after a night of rest.”

“I won't get any rest, you snore too loud” Taekwoon complained. Wonshik laughed and stretched his arm to Taekwoon. He took it and stood up, dusting his robes with his free hand.

“Then maybe you can find ways to prevent me from falling asleep on you” Wonshik suggested.

“Won't that be counterproductive, Chief Advisor?” Taekwoon teased. Wonshik had mentioned that rest was required after all.

“Do you wish for me to beg?” Wonshik asked. Taekwoon's eyes darkened, clearly interested in the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) or my [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com)


End file.
